Tainted Love
by Onceuponacaptainswan24
Summary: Meet Dr Emma Swan, a resident at Storybrooke general hospital. After not the best start in life Emma believes she's hit the jackpot now, loving parents, her dream job, fantastic friends, even a dashing work colleague in the shape of one Dr Killian Jones. But what happens when Emma's world begins to crumple around her? Will her outlook on love ever be the same again? Modern AU
1. Prologue

_"Long day?"_ Killian questioned, as Emma threw herself down on the couch in the staff break room. It was a horrid green colour and smelt like disinfectant but it did stop it being Emma's favourite place to pass out after pulling a double shift in the ER.

 _"Don't even get me started"_ she grimaced. Not only had Emma once again been lumped with a double shift after Dr Whale pulled a sick day, but her mom had also been brought into the ER with unusual symptoms she couldn't seem to self diagnose.

...

Emma hadn't had the easiest starts in life, being dumped at the side of the road at just a few days old -passed from foster parent to foster parent until she was 7- but then Ingrid and Jonathan came into her life. The pair had been trying for a baby for over 2 years when they decided to turn their efforts to adoption, that was when Emma came into the picture. Emma idolised her adoptive parents, as a child she would often tell her friends that her father treated her mother like a queen, that they were the perfect couple, oh how she'd got that wrong.

...

Emma sighed and buried her head into the brightly coloured scatter cushion that had been thrown on the couch.. _"Cmon Swan what's the problem"_ Killian joked _"it can't have been that bad, the place has been dead half the night?"_

 _"Try finding out your dads been fucking around with other women and given your mom an STI"_ Emma blurted out turning a nice shade of red as the embarrassment crept up her neck. _"Oh and that's not even the worst part, no, the worst of it is my mom knew about this whole time, and didn't even bother to stop him."_

Taken back by Emma's outburst Killian whistled _"Jeez Swan you really did get the shit end of the stick today, that's serious bad form on your fathers part, it's not serious though is it? The STI I mean, your mother is gonna be okay right?"_

 _"Yeah she'll be fine, it was just chlymidia, M's gave her a course of antibiotics that should have it cleared up in a few weeks, but that's beside the point, how could he do this to her...how could she let him?...why are men such assholes?"_

 _"Whoa Swan you wounded me"_ Killian mock gasped holding his hand over his heart, trying to lighten the mood _"don't tar all men with the same stick as your bloody dickhead of a father..I may have only briefly met your mother once or twice when she pops in with those delightful cakes she bakes, but God your father is an utter buffoon he cheats on a women like that."_

 _"Stop fantasying about my mom you jackass"_ Emma scoffed throwing the scatter cushion at Killian's head, smiling for the first time in the past 12 hours.

Just then a loud beeping noise rung out from Killian's pager demanding his attention for an incoming emergency. Killian looked up at Emma apologetically _"Go do your job Dr Jones, as much as you wish, you're not paid to sit and talk to me"_ Emma joked.

 _"Oh what a mighty fine job that would be love, but we're not finished here though"_ Killian gestured pointing his finger between the pair of them _"Rabbit Hole at 8? My shifts almost over."_

 _"Yeah sure whatever, I could do with a drink"_ Emma sighed.

 _"Till then Dr Swan."_


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note

Hi, so I have literally never posted anything in my life so please be kind. I've always tried to start a fic but then never followed through with them so here we go. I'll admit I''m not great at long updates but I'll try and maybe spread them out abit so I can make them a little longer. Any way I'll stop babbling now, I hope you enjoy the first installment of this story and like where I am taking this.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (though I wish I owned Killian Jones ;) )

Chapter One

Emma threw back another glass of neat rum, the liquid warming her throat as it slid down towards her stomach. How could this happen, this morning when Emma awoke everything had been good -yeah she'd just recently split up with her boyfriend of 6 months, Graham, but that was for the best, he wasn't the 'one' for her- but things were good.

She had to loving, caring (or so she thought) parents, incredible friends who had kept her sane through med school and now in her second year of residency, she even had Dr Hot Cheeks (he really did have a nice ass) Killian Jones, who had recently started working at Storybooke General 6 months ago -he was definitely not one of the contributing factors to the breakdown of her relationship, Emma didn't date colleagues.

Emma signaled to the barman to pour her another glass when Killian sat down on the stool beside her. It had been an easy friendship between the two of them Emma being tasked with showing Killian the workings of Storybrooke General on his first day. It was his blue eyes she noticed at first, they looked as if they could see right down to your soul, and his hair, oh how Emma had imagined running her hands through his hair as he kissed along her jaw- again Killian isn't the reason her last relationship didn't work out, really.

 _"_ _You're gonna drink this bar dry of Rum love if you don't slow down, save some for me"_ Killian joked.

 _"_ _Ha ha Jones"_ Emma sighed taking another sip and savoring the taste. _"I'm licking my wounds so if you want to judge you can go drink elsewhere."_

A comforting hand came down on Emma's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze, a jolt of electricity spread through her whole body, she had drunk too much to be this close to Killian tonight.

 _"_ _Do you wanna talk about it?"_ Killian questioned raising his left eyebrow.

After a pregnant pause Emma sighed _"How could he do this Killian? How could she let him? I used to dream of one day having what they had, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world the day they adopted me…now..now I know John was no better than my dead beat father or Mother or whoever the fuck left me on the side of the road when I was a kid"_ a single tear slid down Emma's cheek. She wasn't one to cry in front of people, that was usually kept for the comfort of bedroom but Emma didn't care about that right now.

 _"_ _Y'know the worst part is, it's my fault Ingrid ended up with that fucking STI, do you know how ridiculous that sounds Jones, my mom has an STI."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about Swan, how can this possibly be your fault?"_

 _"_ _My mom, she said the reason she never confronted John about the cheating was because she didn't want to taint my view of love."_

Emma could still hear Ingrid saying over and over that it wasn't her fault but it was wasn't it?

 _"_ _Swan it's not your fault, you can't possibly think that it is?"_

 _"_ _Isn't it"_ Emma all but shouted, slamming her glass down on the bar- she had already drunk enough to make her tipsy and her bar stool wobbled in the process. Killian grabbed her arm to steady her but she quickly brushed away his hand. _"If I wasn't around Ingrid would've left that bastard years ago"_ Emma added.

 _"_ _Swan…"_

 _"_ _Don't Killian, I really am not in the mood for your 'Always look on the_ _Bright side_ _'_ _outlook on life tonight, I just need sometime alone please"_ Emma practically begged as she pulled herself off her stool and towards the dance floor.

…

It was killing Killian to see Emma like this, granted he hasn't known her that long, just 6 months -6 great months Killian might add- but it was still unpleasant. As he watched her dance from his spot at the bar he thought back to the first day they met, her goddess like hair was pulled into a neat low ponytail and the pink of her scrubs brought out the beautiful faint blush in her cheeks as she introduced herself holding her hand out for him to shake.

Killian shook that image from his head because now was really not the time to be drooling over his work colleague. She wasn't in a good position at the moment, she'd only recently split up with her boyfriend and now this, no Emma Swan was definitely off limits (for the time being anyway). Turning to signal the bartender for another drink Killian felt his stomach literally roll when he turned back towards the dance floor to find Emma pressed up against some random bloke. Just because he wasn't going to make a move on Emma right now, doesn't mean he wants to watch as she sticks her tongue down some other guys throat. Killian quickly finished his drink and headed to for the door, trying to wipe the image of Emma pressed up against another man out of his head.

…

Emma just wanted to forget everything, forget her asshole of a father, forget her mother telling her it's not her fault and forget the fact all she wanted to do right now is go home with her extremely attractive work colleague and let him fuck her into oblivion. Emma let the music take over her, she certainly wasn't a dancer, but she had definitely had enough to drink to not care what she looked like. She felt a pair of hands brush up against her waist, she didn't know this guy, she didn't want to, but tonight she would go home with him relieve some of that sexual tension building up inside of her then escape in the early hours getting it out of her system (for now anyway).

...

Please Review and Share


End file.
